diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Bryce Anderson
Bryce Anderson is a student who is the most popular kid in Greg's grade. Summary He is famous for knowing that he has a cute butt from girls who admire him. Greg shows that in elementary school, he didn't like girls, for he said, "Girls are stinky-poos!". Greg tries to make him look like an idiot when he hears him talking to any girls. Greg used to defend the girls saying: "I don't think girls are stinky-poos!". In The Ugly Truth, he appears fooling his friends about a high-pitched noise. It is mentioned by Greg that he does not need a best friend because he has goons who follow him. In Cabin Fever he appears during Greg's seventh-grade summer (during the events of Dog Days), where he owned a restaurant created for the neighborhood parents. After the success of the restaurant, he earned over 300 dollars, which he split for his goons (one of which bought a BB gun to prank Greg). In The Third Wheel, he gets Candy Grams from five different girls when the first few of the Candy grams arrive. Many girls at Greg's school like him and most boys supposedly worship him, of being loved a lot by girls like Holly Hills and Shelly. Many other girls have crushes on him, however, it is unknown if Ruby Bird does, but she may not due to being more interested in Fregley. In Hard Luck, he appears with his other goon going around the cafeteria with Jeffrey Laffley, and he won the Best Hair award. In the films, he is played by Owen Best and is shown as Shelly's boyfriend. Trivia *It's unknown why he is so popular, but it possibly may be a fact that the girls think he is good looking or he is rich. Greg Heffley says that it isn't very fair that Bryce has all the girls considering he only grew interested in them at the start of middle school, whilst Greg has always been into girls even in elementary where Bryce and his friends hated girls. **Though it's possible Bryce is made to make fun of the kids in schools who are popular for practically no reason. *Fregley was more popular than him in Hard Luck. However, Bryce won Best hair. *He could be retired, as he hasn't appeared since Hard Luck. *According to Rowley, he has a cute butt. Friends *Bryce's Goon 1 *Bryce's Goon 2 *Jeffrey Lafley Appearances *Diary of a Wimpy Kid Online (First appearance) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (First book appearance) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (film) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (film) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel *Diary Of A Wimpy Kid: Hard Luck Gallery BryceOnline.png|Bryce tells his goons a joke, where he asks if they hear the fake High Pitched Noise, and then tells them it was a joke. Bryce with Jeffrey Laffley.png|Bryce with Jeffrey Laffley. Bryce 2.png Bryce Anderson received a Candy Gram for the Valentine's Day Dance.jpg|Bryce Anderson receives a Candy Gram for the Valentine's Day Dance. latest1.png|Bryce on Greg's chart. Four girls like him. wk-10-3.png|Bryce saying girls are stinky poos Category:Male Characters Category:Middle School Students Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Characters who appeared in the online book Category:Characters who appeared in the movie Category:Characters who appeared in Diary of a Wimpy Kid Category:Characters who appeared in The Last Straw Category:Characters who appeared in The Ugly Truth Category:Characters who appeared in Cabin Fever Category:Characters who appeared in The Third Wheel Category:Characters Category:Characters who appeared in Hard Luck Category:Children Category:Characters who appeared in the Movie Diary Category:Westmore Middle School Category:Minor Characters Category:Popular kids Category:Retired Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Greg Heffley's friends